The Crystal Angel's Pendant
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: Let's just say Harry kinda finds out that his cousin; Sierra, and his friends; Daniella and Crystal were once friends with Draco Malfoy, the hard way... Based on a line from "That's What You Get" by Paramore; I believe it was 'Why do we lie to her so much


**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, J.K. Rowling does. All i own are my OCs and their spells if i dare to put them.**

**Yes i know Harry's an only child and has one cousin, but that's why this is called FANfiction, right?**

* * *

"Sierra, Alyssia, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Harry."

"Thank you, Sierra."

"Harry, could you do us a favor?"

"What is it, you need?"

"Remember my friend; Crystal? The older twin of the Andersens?"

"Yes, i remember her."

"She's staying over since Daniella is with their cousin, studying magic in China, again. Is it okay if you see what she's doing? I'm worried, because she's been in the guest room for a while now.

Harry walking up to the guestroom of the home of his cousin; Sierra, to check up on her and his sister's friend.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Crystal?" He opened the door to find his sister's friend, at the desk...sleeping. He smiled, walking in and closed the door quietly, and headed toward his little sister. He picked her up bridal style (that's the only way so she doesn't wake up), and gently laid her in the bed. He was about to leave, but something one the desk caught his eye. He walked over, picking up the aquamarine necklace that Crystal always wore and picked up the paper that was under it, as he placed the trinket down.

It read;

_September 25, 2008_

_Dear Crystal,_

_How have you been sister? If you ask how mum and dad have been, their doing fine, but...I'm not so fortunate, I've got that stupid stomach virus again! I am so sick of it! Well, i hope you're having a better time than i am. I finally found the poem that "You-know-who" wrote for you! I'll place it in the envelope along with a picture in case you forgot, okay? Write back okay? I'll be waiting for your letter!_

_From your one and only sister,  
Daniella_

Harry found the envelope, under Crystal's bag and took the song out.

(A/N: No I will not put the poem up since my sister doesn't want anyone to steal it -except me since I'm her sister-)

After he read the song, he felt his heart tighten with sadness...The poem was like a song of love and separation. He then pulled out the picture and was shocked to see who it was Crystal, Daniella, and Sierra were with.

**_Darco Malfoy_**

"What? I don't get it. Why is Sierra, Daniella, and Crystal with Malfoy? And how could he have written this? He's got no bloody heart!"

Then rustling of blankets were heard, so Harry turned around to see that Crystal had only turned to her side. What he didn't know was that Crystal had woken up after he set her down and that she has heard all that he had said. Tears started to fall from her shining sapphire blue eyes, as Harry walked out of the room.

"You're wrong...Harry, you're wrong...Draco does have a heart! He just doesn't show that he actually wanted to be your friend...You don't understand him like I do."

She continued to cry. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like an eternity. 15 minutes passed, she stopped crying and heard the door open. She then pulled the blanket over her head.

"Crystal? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" It was Sierra's voice.

"..." She purposely stayed silent and wiped the tears away from her eyes, but forgot to wipe the ones still on her face.

"Crystal..." Sierra walked over to the bed and sat on the side next the Crystal. "You can tell me what's wrong, you know."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Sierra. Just go away."

"I can tell if you feel pain; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Right now, you're in emotional pain and mentally hurt.

"I said go away Sierra. I feel guilty as it is."

"But why?" Then Crystal sat up, taking the covers off of her head.

"I never told Harry."

"About Draco?"

"Yes, now i feel so hurt! He said that Draco has no heart! He just doesn't see and understand him like I do!"

"Crystal, I know it hurts, but you have to learn to be patient. When the time comes, Harry will see Draco in a different way."

"I know but i just..." She stopped right there and just broke down into tears as Sierra hugged the younger girl, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I just wi-wish they didn't hate each other so much! I hate it when my friends f-fight!"

Another knock at the door

"Stay out or i'll shoot a paralysis spell, Harry!"

"It's Alyssia."

"Sorry about that, just come in and lock the door!" Alyssia then came in with a surprised look on her face, as she closed and locked the door.

"What's wrong with Crystal?"

"She's upset."

"Why?"

"It's best not to talk about it now."

Alyssia nodded and sat next to Crystal as the older girl finally calmed down.

"You okay?"

"(sniff) Yeah (sniff), i'll be fine."

Yet ANOTHER knock at the door

Then Sierra put her hand over Crystal's mouth and signalled everyone to be quiet.

"Girls, i know you're in there, let me in."

Sierra used her free had to go side to side in front of her neck meaning, 'No way, don't open the door.'

"Why should we?"

"I just want to know who's crying."

"Well it's an acting practice we're doing! Now bug off Harry!"

"Okay that's it, i'll just keep kicking at the door until you open the blasted thing."

**BANG**

"No way, Harry. Break down the door you're dead meat!"

"Have it your way..."

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Oh one more kick, i'm seriously going to use you as my shooting practice target."

"I dare you!"

"Try me!"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"Okay that's it!" Sierra finally opened the door as Harry hid behind the ficus plants (there are like three next to each other, in every other hallway). She ran down the stairs into the living room and Harry came out, running to the guestroom.

"Hello gir-What the bloody hell made Crystal cry?"

"It'll be weird to say, Harry."

"Shoot."

"You did."

"Wait, what? How could i have made her cry?!"

"Your little comment about 'You-Know-Who', genius!"

"Malfoy?"

"His name is Draco!" Harry and Alyssia were suprised by Crystal's sudden outbrust, "Never call him by his last name again!"

"And why not?"

"Harry, i know it's late to tell you, but...Sierra, Daniella, and I have been friends with Draco since we were only children."

"But here the actual question, how?"

"Have your cousin tell you, i'm not in the mood."

"Okay, but could you tell Sierra that I was actually kicking the empty bookshelf, for me? Cause i don't want to get a beating, especially from Sierra!"

"Alright, alright, i'll tell her now get out!"

"Not until she comes back up the s-" Sierra had grabbed his collar and threw him out into the hallway and slammed the door, leaning against it.

"Remind me to get a punching bag, so i don't end up killing him..."

"Yeah, i'll make a note of that in my 'To Do List', later."

"Oh yeah, come down for dinner, i'll heat it up." She left, going downstairs as Alyssia walked outside, guarding the door so Crystal could change considering she was taking a nap, earlier.

Within five minutes Crystal came out wearing a blue cashmier sweater, over a plain white shirt, and a jean skirt with black leggings (along with a pair of white leg warmers.)

"At least your legs won't freeze."

"That's why i'm wearing them!"

"Come on let's go down to eat." Alyssia then turned and closed her eyes.

"I should be saying that to you!" The lights in the room were already off and Crystal was downstairs, before Alyssia opened her eyes, again.

"Wait; how and when did you get passed me so quickly and why didn't i feel you pass me?"

"To answer how and why, is because i teleported passed you, and that was just about thirty seconds ago."

"Hell, new record too!"

"Hehehe, well i've been practicing considering i might need it incase of 'You-know-Who', right?"

"When you say that do you mean; Draco, Allen, William, Calvan, Harry, Ron, or 'HIM'?"

"I meant incase, if HE came and tried 'the trick', I'd be able to get out of the way."

"What?"

"Forget it, let's just go." They walked into the dining room where they found Sierra at the stove and Harry with a bag of ice on his head...

"I'm really sorry, Harry; I didn't mean to throw you like that..." Sierra said turning her head to her younger cousin, while stirring what-ever was in the pot.

"I accept the apology, but that bloody hurt!" Crystal and Alyssia couldn't help but let out a few giggles, making Harry turn his attention to hem as Sierra went back to cooking...

"Are you okay?" Crystal walked to Harry's side and put her hand on his shoulder, when Alyssia sat down next to Harry.

"I'll be fine." As soon as it was said, the same time Harry had a pain in his head, "Oww..."

"You'll be fine, my bloody foot! How can you even see straight as being throw like that?" Harry just signalled an 'I Don't Know' as he shrugged.

Crystal then walked to Sierra's side, only to have a frying pan nearly slam in her face.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled ducking.

"Sorry!" Seirra then accidentally dropped the pan and it barely missed Harry's foot...

"Careful, i don't need broken toes and a migraine!"

Alyssia started to laugh so hard that she could hold herself up and put her upper-body on her table top.

Crystal stood; looking as the scene and put her palm to her face, shaking her head. This was going to be a LONG Christmas break...

* * *

**Crystal - (Nearly Faints)**

**Daniella - (falls out of chair, then starts rofl) **

**Sierra - I almost enjoyed throwing Harry....**

**Alyssia - And I enjoy how you alway slam a frying pan in someone's face! (starts laughing)**

**Harry - I for one am not happy about this at all!**

**Miraemi - Crystal said that Kazari could write this, you know...**

**Mystic - It's true, she said it herself!**

**Kietsuki - Yes, we know it's past Christmas but only by two days...**

**Kazari - Plz Read and Review!**


End file.
